Happy April Fool's Day Rook!
by Kira Sema
Summary: April Fool's Day is back again and Ben has some big plans for his loveable kitty cat Rook! "I absolutely loved this day. It gave me a reason to prank people, not just anybody though people I cared about. I was really excited this year because I was going to be pranking an unsuspecting victim. That person I am talking about is my loveable kitty cat Rook!" (BenXRook)


**Hello fellow BRoken lovers. This will be my last story for these guys…haha lol jk! April Fools Everyone! :D I will still write for these guys don't you worry. I just wanted to get you in the mood for this story! :3 I had the idea during school and…you know me I have to do what's in my brain…so here ya go! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Omniverse and…yea. **

**Warning: There are a few curses here and there but not much. Also BenXRook don't like that this ain't the story for you! **

**Ben's POV**

* * *

Today was April 1st or as I love to call it April fool's day! I absolutely loved this day. It gave me a reason to prank people, not just anybody though people I cared about. I was really excited this year because I was going to be pranking an unsuspecting victim. Mostly everyone I knew would expect me to prank them but not this time. This time though I would be pranking someone new. He wouldn't know about April fool's day, unless by some chance Gwen told him about it which I would kill her for if she did. That person I am talking about is my loveable kitty cat Rook! He knew nothing about April fool's day so he would be the perfect target.

The question was what could I do though? I can't do my normal childish antics on him. I wanted to do something that would get him to admit his crush on me. He thinks that I can't tell when he's staring at me with those gorgeous eyes of his and the way he quickly turns his head away when I look at him. I normally would make the first move but it always comes back to bite me in the ass. I also wasn't 100% certain that he had a crush on me it was just a speculation.

Then a thought just came to me… Oh that would work perfectly. I have to admit it is a mean prank but the consequences could work in my favor. All I needed to do was act the part and he'll believe me. I smirked about the plan. I knew it would go well because I mean what can go wrong on April fool's day?

A loud horn startled me out of my thoughts. I looked out my bedroom window and saw Rook's truck in the driveway. Now the question was should I act the part now or wait till later? Eh less is more in this situation so it's better to do it now than later. I grabbed my hoodie and threw it on. Another question on my mind was how could I make it so it looked like I have been crying…?

I heard another loud horn. Could Rook really be this impatient? Ah screw it I'll fake it later in the truck. I padded my pockets to make sure I had everything. Wallet? Check. Plumber's badge? Check. Phone? Check. House keys? Check. Plan to make Rook mine? I thought for a minute. Check!

Then I heard his horn again. I swear if he wasn't so cute I'd strangle him! I quickly ran out of the room and to the front door. I locked the front door then closed it as I went outside. I hopped in the truck and buckled up.

"About time." I heard Rook say pretending to be annoyed.

He started pulling the truck out of the driveway.

"Maybe there was an emergency." He said.

"Well you didn't call so I assumed not." I said annoyed while looking out the window and away from Rook.

"Something wrong Ben?" He asked.

Now it was time to see how well I could act.

"I just got into another argument with my parents about us moving." I said pretending to be upset.

"You are moving?" He asked shockingly. "Magister Tennyson never informed me of that."

"That's because he doesn't know yet." I said while still looking out the window.

I didn't want to look at Rook while I was lying because I knew my eye would twitch. It always does when I lie, which makes it hard to do something like this.

"Then let us go tell him. He might be able to change your parents' minds!" He suggested.

"Rook don't even bother. They've made up their minds. They didn't even want me to tell you about it." I said pretending to cry. "They won't even tell Grandpa until it's too late."

* * *

We were both silent. I kept on the act and kept on crying. The story was a lie but the crying was, actually, all real. I had to think of Gwen and Kevin leaving me behind while they went off to college but it worked. I wiped the tears off my face with my hoodie sleeve. Everytime I thought of them leaving my mood would always go sour. I know I'll still see them but I miss that they were here but I guess if it wasn't for them leaving I never would've met Rook. I tried not to be happy since I was supposed to be putting on an act to fool him but everytime my thoughts drifted to Rook I would always get so happy inside. He might not know it but he's actually my entire world. I was startled out of my thoughts when I realized the truck was parked on the side of the road.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked with my voice being a little shaky.

Rook unbuckled and moved himself to my side of the truck. He grabbed my chin and turned my face towards his. I couldn't tell his expression. He was basically emotionless as he looked at me. He tilted my face up and then I could feel his lips on mine. It took me a moment to realize it since I was shocked that he did that. After a few seconds though I kissed back. I couldn't believe he was actually kissing me. We broke apart and I could feel my face get red. I saw that the fur on his face was a little red.

"When?" He asked turning away from me.

"When what?" I asked still shocked he kissed me.

"When are you moving?" He asked with some sadness in his voice.

"Actually…" I started to say.

I didn't know how to tell him that this was all a joke because of how sad he looked.

"I-I'm not really moving." I started to say with a smile. "I was pranking you the entire time Rook. Happy April fool's day!"

A look of shock went across his face.

"April fool's day?" He asked.

"Um… It's a day where you prank people." I said twiddling my thumbs. "And I chose to prank you since you wouldn't expect it…"

He looked more shocked than he was earlier. It was like he was regretting that he kissed me.

"But were those tears not real?" He asked looking at me.

"Well…they were real but not for that reason…" I started to say.

"Why?" He asked.

"You know what let's forget about that and go back to kissing!" I said smiling and grabbing his arm.

He just did that side smile that I love.

"You are crazy you know that Ben." He said pulling me closer.

"But you still said yes." I said smiling. "So who's the crazy one now?"

He just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"How about I drive us to Mr. Smoothies and we can see who is crazy." He said smirking and ruffling my hair.

"Ok!" I exclaimed happily.

* * *

**And that is where I end this little one shot. XD I had like most of it done in school from my study hall. Yes in the beginning I did it on purpose where I didn't say what Ben was planning. XD Hopefully you guys liked this little oneshot and actually did a few pranks today. X3 Please let me know if I was in character. xD I tried my best with that. When Ben was thinking about Gwen and Kevin. It was just about them leaving nothing BeVin related. (Thought I'd clear that up if you guys thought it was.)**


End file.
